The invention relates in general to movable barrier operators and in particular to movable barrier operators such as garage door operators or gate operators which include passive infrared detectors associated with them for detecting the presence of a person or other high temperature object for controlling a function of the movable barrier operator such as illumination.
It has been known to use pyroelectric infrared detectors or passive infrared (PIR) detectors for the detection of a person in a particular vicinity. For instance, it is well known that pyroelectric infrared detectors can be used in combination with illumination lamps, carriage lamps, spot lamps and the like to form a low cost home security system. The pyroelectric infrared detector typically has a plurality of segments. One or more of the segments may be actuated by infrared radiation focused thereon by a Fresnel lens positioned in front of the PIR detector. The pyroelectric detector provides an output signal when a change occurs in the potential level between one element and another element in the array. Such an infrared detected voltage change indicates that a warm object radiating infrared radiation, typically a person, is moving with respect to the detector. The detectors to provide output signals upon receiving infrared radiation in about the ten micron wavelength range. The micron infrared radiation is generated by a body having a temperature of about 90° F., around the temperature of a human body (98.6° F.).
It is also known that garage door operators or movable barrier operators can include a passive infrared detector associated with the head unit of the garage door operator. The passive infrared detector, however, needed some type of aiming or alignment mechanism associated with it so that it could be thermally responsive to at least part of the garage interior. The detectors were connected so that upon receiving infrared energy from a moving thermal source, they would cause a light associated with the garage door operator to be illuminated.
It was known in the past to use timers associated with such systems so that if there were no further thermal signal, the light would be shut off after a predetermined period. Such units were expensive as the passive infrared detector had to be built into the head unit of the garage door operator. Also, the prior PIR detectors were fragile. During mounting of the head unit to the ceiling of the garage a collision with the aiming device associated with the passive infrared detector might damage them. The ability to aim the detection reliably was deficient, sometimes leaving blank or dead spots in the infrared coverage.
Still other operators using pivoting head infrared detectors required that the detector be retrofitted into the middle of the output circuit of a conventional garage door operator. This would have to have been done by garage door operator service personnel as it would likely involve cutting traces on a printed circuit board or the like. Unauthorized alteration of the circuit board by a consumer might entail loss of warranty coverage of the garage door operator or even cause safety problems.
What is needed then is a passive infrared detector for controlling illumination from a garage door operator which could be quickly and easily retrofitted to existing garage door operators with a minimum of trouble and without voiding the warranty.